


Ensorcel

by The_Readers_Muse



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Animal Traits, Breeding, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Mild Language, Monroe has sex with Juliette, Multi, Nick watches, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scenting, Spring, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, this is filth tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:32:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Readers_Muse/pseuds/The_Readers_Muse
Summary: God, he loved Spring.





	Ensorcel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own "Grimm" or any of its characters, wishful thinking aside.
> 
> Authors Note #1: I recently got into "Grimm" and fell in love. This was mostly inspired by season one & two in a AU where Monroe, Nick and Juliette have an established sort of threesome arrangement.
> 
> Warnings: kind of like a 'spring heat' type fic, threesome, sex, vaginal sex, knotting, breeding, animal traits, scenting, language, voyeurism, pwp, Monroe has sex with Juliette and Nick watches, essentially. This is filth tbh.

"Monroe, hey," Juliette greeted, as he came up the walkway. Waving a trowel at him as she straightened from where she was kneeling between the Forsythia bushes. Smearing dirt across her forehead with an endearing smush of wet, composted soil as she attempted to get her hair out of her face. "Shoot, is it that late already?"

He inhaled instinctively as she peeled off her gloves and took the bottle of wine he mutely offered. She smelled like old earth and new growth. Like spring not on the cusp, but in full bloom.

_Lush._

Fertile.

His cock twitched with interest as her long legs unfolded. Pale and bare, barely covered with small blush-colored shorts that clung pleasantly along the curve of her ass.

She shaded her eyes, looking up at him. Smile widening like she could tell exactly what he was thinking as he opened his mouth, lips dry.

"Nick isn't home yet," she murmured, swaying close. Trailing her hand appreciatively down his chest. Thumbing the blue button-up shirt he'd found stuffed in the back of his closet and nearly changed out of three times before finally hurling himself into the car. "He got held up at work. You have me all to yourself."

He licked his lips. One hand coming up before he could stop himself. Tracing the thin strap of her pale green shirt. Suddenly desperate to put his mark deep into the freckled constellations that dotted her throat.

_Words were hard._

Hard things seemed to be a trend today.

"Is that...is that okay?" he rasped. Still learning the rules. Still careful. Still worried that one word, one look or accidentally sharp-toothed kiss was going to ruin everything.

She nodded. Tarting the air with the sweet scent of her arousal as she set the wine down by the door and took his hand in hers. Leading him into the backyard as he scented the air. Almost able to taste her wetness as her eyes flashed dark and mischievous.

"I want this,  _I want you_ ," she assured. Lips soft and just a bit plump in the middle. The perfect cupid's bow. "Nick's been keeping you to himself. In more ways than one."

She went up on her tip-toes, bracing her little hands on his chest as she begged for a kiss. Encouraging him to duck his head so she could reach. Hands automatically curling around her wrists as the garden gate  _sn-snicked_  closed behind them. Cutting them off from view of the street, with the fence and tall hedgerows doing the same around them. Hiding them from view from any prying eyes. And,  _oh-_

She'd done this on purpose.

And he'd walked right into it.

_God, she was good._

She made a high, interested sound into his lips before she broke the kiss. Nudging his chin with her nose before falling away again. Toeing off her sandals until she was barefoot in the grass. Long legs uninterrupted as they sloped from the crux of her thighs to the natural sod of the earth.

_Oh damn._

"Its spring," she murmured, gentling her fingers through his hair as he just stood there. Frozen. Waiting. Cock aching against his zipper as her nails raked lightly down his scalp. Making him shiver. "I love this time of year...don't you?"

The sun had set. But it wasn't truly dark. Not yet. There was just enough light in the sky to make her glow as she stood there in front of him. Smelling like him.  _Smelling like Nick._  Smelling like the earth and growing things. Like the building spring heat that'd woken him that morning. Panting into the humidity of his bedroom as he curled his hand around his cock until he was painting the sheets thick with his release. Whimpering as the muscles in his thighs twitched and he slowly came down. The animal parts of him hating the waste as his cum cooled and his nose wrinkled. Regretting, if only briefly, that he wasn't still tied and flush against willing flesh. Doing everything he could to make sure his seed would take as he hitched himself as deep as possible and bred his partner until his cock-

"I know what you need. Nick might be oblivious. But I know. I feel it too. It's this time of year," she hummed. Surprising him as she did a slow, apprising circle around him. So similar to the first steps of a blutbad courtship that he straightened and sucked in his gut. Unable to stop himself from preening as she watched him with an indulgent smile. "The rush of endorphins from just being outside and surrounded in green. The fresh spills of new life everywhere. It always makes me...well-"

He followed her hand as it brushed over the elastic of her shorts. Inhaling audibly when her fingers dipped inside. Brushing over her mound before the barely-there slick of her wetness reached his ears. Watching her touch herself, bold and female in the middle of the yard as a growl worked it's way up the back of his throat.

"Juliette," he croaked, fingers twitching to touch.

"Monroe," she answered simply. Letting her shorts and underwear just fall - pooling around her ankles as the strength of her want nearly sent him reeling.

"I want-" he started, before shaking the words away. Aware on some level that his eyes had shifted red. Too aroused to fight it off as she spread her folds so he could see. The scent of her so thick he had to press down on the bulge of his cock through his slacks. Groaning at the pathetic burst of friction. "This isn't a good idea. We should wait- least until Nick is back. Then he can-"

"I read the books," she murmured. Proving it when she shook her hair to the side and tilted her neck to him. "I know what I'm asking. We both do. Nick- he _\- oh god_ , you know last night he actually whispered it in my ear when he was inside me. Talking about what it would be like if you bred us both. Filling us up so full and-"

He snarled.

"He came like that you know, he pulled out and just came. Right here..." she whispered, eyes burning hot like lit embers as her index finger patted the thin downy hairs that crowned her sex. "He said he wanted to leave it for you.  _Just for you._  Do you like that? Do you? ...Please, Monroe."

It took everything he had not to rush her. Not to pick her up and crush her into the grass so deep that they'd leave an indent. To spread her legs and sink himself so deep she'd never be able to squirm away. She wouldn't want to. She'd just want more. She'd want his tongue on her clit and his cock screwing deep.

Instead he took a step forward. Then another. Slowly letting his claws elongate as he approached her. Scenting the air as the sweetness of her arousal turned the air thick. Her readiness threatening to make him bow to his baser nature. To give in and just take. To fight for his right in the leaves and dirt liked he'd done with Angelina in the Cascade mountains.

But this was different.

It wasn't in Angelina's nature to give, not even for something she wanted.

 _It had never been like this.  
_  
There was no anxiety. No confusion when it came to his claim. Juliette wouldn't fight him. And that settled him on a level he'd never known he'd been searching for all this time. Juliette would give into him because she wanted to.  _Because she wanted him._  Because she wanted what he could give her and she was content to allow him to have his way. Angelina would have  _never_  let it be this easy. And it was only when presented with the opposite side of things that he realized how much he'd been missing

Because for the first time, he didn't want that. Not yet anyway. Because the trend she'd started here tugged at him. This was gradual sort of seduction. Like the old ways. Reminding him that sex was only part of that ancient spring-time ritual. There were other things that deserved their time. Forgotten things. Good things.  _Things like this._

She stayed still and deliciously submissive as he approached. Shivering - not with fear, but excitement - when he hooked his claw under the thin strap of her shirt and severed it. The other got the same treatment. Pleased when it took barely a twitch from the sharp of them to do it. Enjoying the rush of power that hitched a ride on the surging hum of endorphins.

_It had been a while since he'd let this part of him loose._

_It was different with Nick._

_He wasn't sure how, but it was._

_With Juliette it was almost-_

He chuffed deep in his throat – an overture - as he circled behind her, inhaling throatily. Taking in ever fascet of her scent as he bunched her hair in his fist and glutted himself. Letting her get used to him as he dragged his nose down the first few knobs of her spine. Before carefully –  _ever so carefully_  - dragging his claws down the fabric covering her chest until her shirt papered down on either side. Leaving her naked as her belly fluttered like a frightened bird.

His upper lip lifted, showing the sharp of his teeth. Letting go of a deep rumble as the soft of her breasts curved into the evening-dark, highlighted by the pale ivory of her skin. Nipples pebbled, rose-brown and generous in size.

She was perfect.

Perfect like this.

 _For_   _him_.

"Run," he rasped. Not fighting the need to shift this time as he let it wash over him. "If you want this- want me- then  _run_ -"

And she did.

She whirled in place without another word, hair flying out like a banner. Streaking naked, - lush and fertile, just like the earth - as she hit the fence and fumbled with the lock. Exploding out the gate and into the forest beyond. Disappearing from sight like even the green wanted to join the game.

He sucked in a deep, steadying breath, heart was beating frantically in his chest. Instincts singing. Pleased at his mate's acceptance as the scent of her spread, calling to him. But he kept his feet planted. Forcing himself to give her a head start as he stripped with careful slowness. Willing his claws away as he toed out of his shoes and socks and let his slacks fall heavy into the grass. Cellphone, wallet, keys, leaving it all behind as his cock bounced between his thighs. Hot and painfully erect as the crown - already slick with precum - kissed the evening air.

His chin tipped up, exhaling in a thin white plume. Suddenly feeling a hundred thousand years old. Pressed back into ancient rhythms and needs. Interconnected with the world around him before he flung his head back and howled a joyful note.

The chase was on.

* * *

He took her down into a bed of ferns. Crushing her into the soft of them as dirt smeared across her pale skin. Swallowing her laugh with his lips as he kissed her. Licking a stripe down the soft of her cheek before she did the same. Making him growl – pleased – as she looked up at him, hips bucking pointedly.

He bared his teeth, forcing her to show him her neck again. But instead of fighting, she just spread her legs. Encouraging him to do as he pleased as he reached around and cupped her close. Yanking her up on her hands and knees with a hungry sound. Too far gone to hesitate or even choke out a warning before he found himself lining up and pushing inside.

He clamped down on the dip between her shoulder and neck with blunt, human teeth as she let go of a single, keening note. Growling into her skin as the hot clutch of her twitched around his cock. Covering her as much as possible - keeping her safe from other predators - before he started to move.

Heat seared across his vision as she just took it. Pale limbs fluttering like the petals of a lotus as she moved with him, ass up and bare. Drowning in her heat as the scent of her smeared thick across his senses. Thrusting deep as his hips worked - screwing into her until her fingers curled like claws in the grass in front of her.

"Monroe...I need-"

He knew. His hand was already there, rubbing quick circles around her clit until she was shuddering and crying out. Quaking deliciously around him as her cunt tightened, pulling a snarl out of him.

He was still moving in and out, demanding more from her than he'd promised himself he would as he coaxed her towards another orgasm, when the sound of footsteps made him look up and growl.

But her hand was suddenly there again, grabbing his forearm. Cheeks stained pink and freckled with dirt. Beautiful.  _His_.

"Nick...it's Nick," she gasped. Eyes rolling back in her head as he mashed down on her clit with his thumb in retaliation.

He yanked her up and into his lap the same moment Nick stepped out of the trees. Eyes wide and breathing hard. Fumbling with his zipper as the Grimm staggered towards him. Spreading his own taint of arousal thick in the muggy clearing.

"Mine," he warned, forgetting himself completely as he showed Nick his fangs. Lifting Juliette bodily into his lap before letting her drop. Working her up and down on his cock as a frisson of pleasure surged. Spreading from his belly in thick molten waves, over and over. Enjoying the way she'd gone lax, limbs heavy as her head lolled against his chest. Whimpering and over-stimulated as he felt the base of his cock start to thicken.

Nick fell to his knees in front of them. Hand working around his cock almost frantically. Watching them. Panting for it.

"We both are," Nick rasped hoarsely, spilling onto the grass with a moan that strangled the last few words. Cock peeking purple-red in his fist as the smell of his spend made him just-  _"We both are."_

He hissed, hips hitching. Once, then twice, before his knot fattened, tying him deep inside as Juliette moaned. Mouth wet, lips red and well-used as they dropped open. Feeling his knot spread her from the inside before he flicked her clit and she followed them down with a scream that echoed through the forest canopy.

* * *

The next thing he was aware of was lying naked in the ferns. Face buried in a mess of sweet-smelling hair as the cooling air spread goose-flesh down his calves. Knowing without having to open his eyes that Juliette was sleeping lushly, still tied to him. While Nick was nudged close behind him. That he was sandwiched gently between them as Nick's arm hung loose around his waist. Close, comforting and warm.

He blinked into the dark. Yawning contentedly. Sore and sated as Nick and Juliette breathed steadily. Scents melded with his so thorough they smelled like exactly that.

_His._

God, he loved Spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Reference:
> 
> ensorcel — enchant; fascinate.


End file.
